


The Wolfman

by mocha_eternity



Series: The Labyrinth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Friendship/Love, Knotting, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, Mating Bond, Sam Wilson is amazing, Sam is super confused, Steve is super in love, Thor is super shakespearean, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_eternity/pseuds/mocha_eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest Steve couldn’t even remember where he first saw Sam almost a year ago. All he could pucker from the somewhat distorted memory was the feeling and the flashes that lit his body like lightning and the thunder that harbored in his breast, in his soul he felt the curse of his origin boil at his being. And, In that moment he knew he was made for a man with full lips, dark chocolate for skin and eyes like pools of-of-of something devastating (Steve isn’t a poet). </p>
<p>Or the one where Steve's wolf chooses Sam and Sam doesn't have a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolfman

The Wolfman

Chapter 1

“Oh captain! My captain!”

``````````````````````````````

If you’ve lived as long as Steve you’d know that life needs a certain type of schedule for days to produce a formidable result. Although, it is quite likely you won’t… (statistics show that the average human lifespan ranges from ages 76 to 81 years). No offence, but Steve, oh Steve, is a very fortunate -somewhat naive- 96 year old.

And by fortunate I mean, inhumanly strong, celestially attractive, and -how could I forget- an immortal werewolf whom just so happens to be a legend among his kind (his pack being one of the staunchest in the country). 

But, I’m getting ahead of myself. Back to the interlude. 

As I was saying, Steve has a daily schedule that’s kept him busy for the past year or so.

Firstly, he wakes up for an early morning jog, one that usually consists of running all 8 acres of his pack’s estate. Whether he goes in wolf or humanoid form varies (he still likes to spice up his life from time to time), but today he goes for wolf. It’s more calming that way; being one with his inner wolf always seems to clear his head and uncoil his frustration, and he needed that. He’s been needing that for the past year.

His wolf is tired of waiting.

It was hurting him not to know what Sam was doing, not knowing if he was safe, or if he was happy, or if he even knew who Steve was, and if he were to find out what he was, would he stay? Would he respect their mating? Would he let Steve bend him over an-

Shaking his head Steve hoped his inner wolf would calm. He would see Sam today and that would be enough.  
For now.

After his run he usually checks back in with his pack, his insane and annoyingly opinionated pack. But hey, they’re family. 

Usually when he gets back Tony and Bruce are both up and working on their own separate experiments while Jane types out a thesis paper that would most likely contradict many intellectual’s interpretations. The rest of the pack is usually all sleeping heavily or absent. They have free will to leave, as long as they return for their patrol shifts and honor all duties asked of them.

Yet, when they weren’t there it bothered Steve to some extent. It was his duty to protect, to shelter, and to control. It was written in his bones and engraved in his senses. He could feel their presence like he could feel the warmth of the sun or the bite of winter wind. It was his job to. He was the alpha.

Today, to say the least, was no different, as soon as he walked through the back door he could feel Pepper, Tony, and Bruce’s presence in the kitchen, Jane’s presence on the living room couch, Thor and Clint’s presence on the porch (most likely relaxing after their early morning patrol), Charles and Erik in their bedroom, Natasha… and Bucky however were nowhere in sight, or sense to, be precise.

“OH CAPTAIN, MY CAPTAIN!” Tony seemed to be a pain in the ass morning bird as per usual.

“Tony. Would you please keep it down? I need to be focused!” Bruce whisper shouted as he looked up from his beaker, eyes turning a dangerous shade of emerald.

“No need to wolf out, Buddy! I’m just happy to see our beloved Alpha,” he shouted obnoxiously, causing Bruce to break his beaker and ruin his experiment altogether.

“Pepper, I don’t know how you deal with him.” Steve murmured as he made his way over to her, trying to ignore the impending death-match that was about to take place in his kitchen.

“Me neither. I swear, matings a curse-“

“With perks!” An endangered Tony shouted over his shoulder as he backed away from the volatile lycan he just aggravated.

All Steve could do was roll his eyes and pull a piece of French toast (or 5) from the pile Pepper had been preparing, making his way -or at least trying to- upstairs to get ready for Sam, “Try not to kill each other while I’m away today ok?”  
He sighed in a fond but stern manner.

“Off to see Professor Sam again?” Jane voiced from her spot in the living room. The thing about living with other werewolves was the obnoxiously enhanced hearing that usually led to snooping.

“Of course he is.” Charles slurred as his sloppily strolled down the stairs and casually into their conversation.

It was around this time Steve began to wonder why he thought having a big pack would ever be a good idea, Just more people to harass him.

The pack members in the kitchen all offered Charles their good-mornings, as he sat at the table and continued to eye Steve in a cheeky manner. “Please, my friend tell, me when we’ll get to meet him? Soon I hope.”

Before Steve could reprimand him, Clint and Thor Clomped through the front door, both of them ravenous, but willing to get in on this “pack intervention”.

“You guys talking bout Sam?” Clint questioned as he and Thor grabbed plates and began to stack them with too much French toast.

“Yeah, and I was just about to say how it’s none of your business! I keep him away from all this to keep him safe,” Steve argued, flushing red, because really this conversation and his family were both too overwhelming. And damn, if he could give Sam every ounce of normal he could, he would. 

“But your not just keeping him from your lifestyle, you’re keeping him from knowing you at all. That’s dangerous Steve. An Alpha needs its destined mate, like kids need extracurricular activities and stoners need pot! Stalking him might hold you over now. But it wont for long.” Tony -although he was melodramatic- had a point.

Steve sighed. And took a second to look at his pick. There was nothing but concern on their honest faces, they just wanted the best for him, the best for their alpha. Feeling as though he should simmer their worries, he spoke in his most comforting voice, “Today I’m going to talk to him. It’s the last day of his class (the day of the final) and I want to keep in touch, you know build a “bond”. It’d be easier than stalking him… I guess.” He sighed at their elated hums as he continued, “I know you worry about how.. stressful this is for me. But I’m fine. He’s safe and living the life he chose. I’ll only take that away from him if I have to.”

“For beyond our walls the world holds greater things to fear, My Alpha,” Thor spoke out through a full mouth in that stoic voice of his that always seemed to make Tony cackle.

“I know Brother, but I just wanna let him live normally as long as he can.” And with that he headed upstairs to shower. Throwing a, “I’m leaving through the window. Pepper your in charge, text me when and if Natasha and Bucky surface,” over his shoulder.

`````````````````````````````

After his usual morning evade of privacy Steve showers then heads to the one and only class he takes at the local university. The class Sam teaches.

Today however. Steve was going to change up his schedule. He was going to engage.

He was going to speak to his mate for the first time. 

He was going to hear his voice talk in a improvised way instead of some planned out speech.  
Steve’s wolf needed this.  
Craved it.

To be honest Steve couldn’t even remember where he first saw Sam almost a year ago. All he could pucker from the somewhat distorted memory was the feeling and the flashes that lit his body like lightning and the thunder that harbored in his breast, in his soul he felt the curse of his origin boil at his being. And, In that moment he knew he was made for a man with full lips, dark chocolate for skin and eyes like pools of-of-of something devastating (Steve isn’t a poet). 

Shit! He wasn’t- he wasn’t good at this. He hadn’t loved, he hadn’t even truly thought of loving for 95 years. Yet, when Steve first sighted him he knew that stars had meaning; he knew that the void of 95 years without the sight of him.. was a test. He was no longer cursed, he was the luckiest -almost- man alive, and that was all because of Sam.

Steve was so caught up in these, thoughts, and worries, and wonders of Sam he kinda sat there drooling throughout the whole final, only to be snapped out of it by the ding of the timer set up on projector. It wasn’t like he needed the grade or anything. He was only studying at the university for an obvious reason, but what would Sam think?

“Alright, Class that’s it! Your times up! Please hand in your tests at my desk.” Sam voice boomed from the front of the room, causing Steve to startle out of his thoughts. “It was an honor teaching you all. And I hope you all lead an ignorant free lifestyles. Brothers and Sisters thank you for taking African American Studies! May the words of Dr. King always be with you, ‘A nation or civilization that continues to produce soft-minded men purchases its own spiritual death on an installment plan.’” he voiced cheerily, beaming as he shook the hands of his students and wished them a bright future.

Steve, on the other hand, struggled to bubble up his blank sheet, frantic and utterly mortified but trying to remain cool and unnoticed. 

Shit shit shit shit he was so screwed.

“Steve, right?” A familiar voice inquired, startling Steve from his panic.

Steve lifted his head to see Sam looking down at him with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“You-“ Rogers squeaked then cleared his throat. “You know who I am?” He tried again sounding a lot smaller than an alpha should.

He was more than screwed.

Sam laughed brightly with his head tilted back and his shoulders curling in. And Steve just sat and watched in slight awe, trying to ingrain this moment in his head so he could remember his laugh forever. With a calm grace Sam sat at the desk in front of him turning his body to face him. Steve’s wolf almost jumped from his skin.

Take him. We need him. Take him here and now. 

Steve shooed the voice from his head with all the willpower he could muster.

“Of course I know who you are, Man! You are one of the 2 whites guys that’s taken AA Studies this year.” Sam shook his head at Steve in a way that seemed a bit endearing. “Its kinda hard to forget a face that sticks out so starkly. Plus you’re like a giant, man. You a MMA fighter trying to become more worldly or something?”

Steve cracked a bit of a smile. “No! I’m just, you know, Exploring my interests.” Steve winced almost immediately after saying it, what was he even saying anymore? 

No more talking. Make him yours NOW. 

He couldn’t help but ball up his fists as his control began to slip. The pencil in his hands snapped like straw.

Sam’s eyes widened a bit, but he still seemed to keep his composure and politely ignore Steve’s…tensely awkward ways. “Ok, I don’t even know how to respond to that, but whatever. More power to ya.” Sam chuckled awkwardly, before looking down at Steve’s test and snatching it up with his curious hands, his eyes dancing in amusement. With a snort he asked, “Slow worker?” 

Steve wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to continue on. He- he could barely even breathe anymore.

“Yeah…” Steve said as he stood up. Zipping his bag in a crazed manner, causing the zipper to fly off entirely.

“Are you not gonna, you know, Finish? This is your final.” Sam said in a firm voice that made his wolf stir. “You kind of need to at least try to fill in half the questions. You’ re gonna have to take this class over again if your just gonna bounce.”

“Good.” Steve shot out as he almost ran from the classroom, “See you in the fall Sa-I mean Professor Wilson!”

“Uh bye, Steve… I guess,” Sam waved him off. “Odd guy,” He mummered to himself as he strolled to the front of the classroom.

Damnit! Steve thought, His uncanny hearing picking up Sam’s mumbled goodbye.

That went well..

````````````````````````````

Usually after his daily outings or his Monday, Wednesday, Friday Sam watches. Steve heads home with a chipper refreshed mood. Before, seeing Sam had been almost enough, but now he knew what it was like to talk to him, to be close enough to scent him. And he needed to change.  
Now. His wolf was punishing him for his foolishness.

How could you? Why are you torturing us? Why can’t we have him? He needs us. He’ll only be truly safe if he is with us!!

Steve hopped on his bike and sped back to the estate. He was crumbling. And the only thing he needed right now, was in the opposite direction of where he was going.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!!!!!!!! I know it reads a bit choppy, but hey at least I tried! Woot woot!! Comment if you think I should continue!! Have a great day guys


End file.
